


somebody likes you (this is just fine)

by hangyulgod



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, happy birthday shinwon, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangyulgod/pseuds/hangyulgod
Summary: shinwon's birthday, and how hwitaek made it special
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	somebody likes you (this is just fine)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you keit for ur prompt "hui surprises shinwon bringing him to mcdonalds and pulling out a fancy ass cake" that u sent in the DMs like two hours ago i hope this goes up before 12am kst if it doesn't then whatever love u 
> 
> btw!! this is not proofread + english is not my first language so be kind pls or i’ll cry>:(
> 
> title from [thumbs up!](https://youtu.be/nC_qcZ3txUo) by pentagon

In hindsight, Shinwon shouldn’t have expected anything too over-the-top. Logically, he shouldn’t be mad — Hwitaek had been extremely busy over the past week or so right after quarantine ended to the point where Shinwon had barely seen him. He’s always locked up in his studio, tying loose ends and adding finishing touches to songs that he had already written and somehow composing new songs while fitting hour-long Vlives into his schedule, and him taking the time to celebrate Shinwon’s birthday is already enough of a gift. But he can’t help but feel a spark of disappointment when Hwitaek pulls into a parking space right across a nearby McDonalds, a mere ten-minute drive away from the company, after refusing to tell him about where they are heading.

Shinwon bites back the witty remark he wants to make and holds back the countless questions in his head as Hwitaek smiles up at him brightly, his eyes still sparkling even under the dim light of their manager’s car that Hwitaek took (read: stole) the keys to, and decides that maybe, celebrating his birthday at a goddamn McDonald’s is okay as long as Hwitaek keeps smiling at him like that. 

“Happy birthday, Shinwon-ah,” Hwitaek says, and Shinwon barely hears him because of the thoughts that are clogging his head up, but he smiles down at the other anyway. “I heard you say that there’s a burger you’re meaning to try out, so I brought you here. I hope you haven’t already had it already.”

He has, but that’s something Hwitaek doesn’t have to know. Shinwon keeps the smile on his face, hopefully genuine enough, and shakes his head, “I haven’t, hyung. Can’t wait.”

Hwitaek beams up at him again. Shinwon is almost convinced that a birthday at McDonald’s isn’t all that bad at all. As they get out of the car and walk into the McDonalds, one of the biggest in Gangnam-gu, apparently, Hwitaek casually slides an arm through Shinwon’s, hand resting on the taller man’s wrist as they find a seat. They end up sitting in a booth in the corner of the second floor, discrete and quiet, and there really isn’t anyone there save for some high school kids revising and lonely patrons who just need a quick dinner. It is Hwitaek who goes to order, volunteering almost immediately after they sit down. 

As Shinwon waits for Hwitaek to come back, he receives a text from Wooseok, who asks him where he is. That is when he is reminded of how he had made plans with the maknaes to get bingsu at a place they went to a couple months ago even if it’s freezing out, but he kind of forgot all about it right after Hwitaek shows up at the dorm in Shinwon’s room suddenly, telling him that he has a birthday surprise prepared. It probably isn’t the best move, but he tends to make a lot of questionable decisions (including forgetting about plans with other people after Hwitaek asks him to hang out, which has happened more than once or twice) when it comes to Hwitaek. He blinks, and calls Wooseok instead of texting back. The younger answers almost immediately, “Hyung, where are you?”

“Yeah, about that,” Shinwon says sheepishly, “I’m kind of with Hui-hyung right now?”

Wooseok makes a noise, and Shinwon can’t tell if it is out of amusement or annoyance, but then he asks, “Where?”

“We’re at a McDonalds,” Shinwon tells him.

“You’re at a McDonalds? Hyung, it’s your birthday,” the surprise is evident in the younger’s voice, and Shinwon can’t help but feel the same, but he only hums nonchalantly.

“Yeah, you can come if you want,” Shinwon says, though he really, really doesn’t want Wooseok or any of his members to come. Not this time. It’s supposed to be his alone time with Hwitaek, which has been significantly less lately. It’s probably selfish of him, but he doesn’t really care.

Wooseok huffs out a laugh, “Nah, I’m good. Have fun with Hui-hyung.”

The call is clicked off just as Hwitaek comes back, a full tray in his hands. The older quirks his lips up into a smile and he asks curiously, “Who was it?”

Shinwon shrugs, “It’s just Wooseokie. What did you get me, hyung?” He peers at the tray that is now set on the table, and spots an entire set meal of cola, fries and the new burger that just came out a few weeks ago, and a corn cup which just looks sad compared to the unhealthy burger and fries. He frowns at Hwitaek, “What are you eating, hyung?”

Hwitaek reaches out for the corn cup, already digging in. He only shrugs in response after he swallows a spoonful of corn, “Eat up, Shinwon-ah.”

“You’re dieting again?” Shinwon shakes his head disapprovingly. Hwitaek has been dieting for a while now, only eating protein and denying himself of anything that is vaguely unhealthy. He did gain some muscle at first, but as his schedules became impossibly busier he only became skinnier. Hwitaek shrugs again, and Shinwon can’t tell if it’s nonchalant or if he truly doesn’t care. But he eats up anyway, and smiles in affirmation when Hwitaek asks if it’s good.

They sit in the McDonalds for a while, and Shinwon has a good time. He always enjoys himself whenever he is with Hwitaek, no matter what they are doing, and he almost forgets that Hwitaek had brought him to a McDonalds to celebrate his birthday. He starts to realize that, maybe, it doesn’t matter where he’s at as long as he’s with Hwitaek, but the thought scares him a little so he tries to forget about it.

When Shinwon is almost done with the last of his fries, Hwitaek stands up and tells him that he needs the bathroom. It’s a big McDonalds but there’s only one bathroom, on the first floor, so he disappears into the staircase and doesn’t come back for a while. Shinwon finishes the rest of his food then, preparing to leave right after Hwitaek comes back, and if he has time he can probably go back to the company and take the maknaes out for bingsu. 

In hindsight, Shinwon should’ve guessed that Hwitaek would not  _ only  _ bring him to a McDonalds for his birthday, but when the older man comes back with a cake plopped in his hands, a bunch of candles atop, he is more surprised than anything. He also feels like crying, just a little bit. Hwitaek comes up to him with a beaming smile, singing him the birthday song as softly as he can, but he attracts looks from the high school students anyway (the lonely patrons seem to pay no mind). He manages to keep his cool as he stares down at the cake which is probably very fancy with all the icing and decoration, just so he can hold back the tears.

Hwitaek frowns at him jokingly, almost whining, “Why aren’t you surprised?”

“I am,” Shinwon assures him, “I’m just too stunned to say anything.”

The other beams up at him again. He gestures at the candles, “Happy birthday, Shinwon-ah. Make a wish.”

Shinwon presses his hands together and closes his eyes. Hwitaek’s smile comes up in his mind, so he wishes for Hwitaek to be happy forever (with him). He had another cake earlier in the day, anyway, and he had made many other wishes. He opens his eyes and he sees Hwitaek again just as he blows out the candles, and he prays that his birthday wish does come true. 

“Thank you, hyung,” Shinwon says softly, and he earns a gentle smile back.

“You’re welcome, Shinwon-ah. Anything for you.”

(The cake is good, and it tastes expensive. Shinwon asks Hwitaek how much it was, but Hwitaek only presses his lips together and refuses to tell him.)

“You know, I really thought the McDonalds part was the surprise,” Shinwon tells Hwitaek as they start to pack up, shoving the unfinished cake back into the box. Hwitaek, who is getting rid of the rubbish on the table, pauses his actions to give him a disapproving look.

“Did you really think I was going to take you to McDonalds for your birthday?” Hwitaek asks, shaking his head, but a small smile makes way to his face anyways. “Well, I hope you liked the cake.”   
  


“I did. It’s very good,” Shinwon assures him, “Let’s go?”

They get back into the car. It doesn’t take long for the car to pull into the parking lot of the company, and when Shinwon is about to get off, Hwitaek tugs on his sleeve.

“Hm?”

“What was your birthday wish just now?” Hwitaek asks quietly, under the dim lights of the car. Shinwon gulps, and smiles like he does when he jokes around, “I could tell you, but I would have to kill you.”

But Hwitaek gives him a serious look, and Shinwon feels like something vaguely important is happening. He shrugs, “I wished for you to be happy forever.”

“Oh?” Hwitaek looks surprised, and he tilts his head down, like he always does when he tries to put how he feels in words.

“Yeah,” Shinwon says, “I wished for you to be happy forever. With me.”

It takes a moment, but Hwitaek smiles up at him at last. He reaches forward and across the console to take Shinwon’s hands, and Shinwon holds his hands back feeling something that he’s never felt before. The car is dim and the only source of light is from the company parking lot, but Shinwon can still make out Hwitaek’s features in the dark. Hwitaek leans forward, a little hesitant, and his lips end up on the corner of Shinwon’s mouth, ever-so-gentle, like Shinwon can pull away if he wants to.

But Shinwon doesn’t want to. Just before Hwitaek pulls back, Shinwon tilts his head so that their lips meet properly. Warmth engulfs him like a soft blanket, and he smiles a little.

They pull away at last, and Hwitaek smiles up at him again, “Happy birthday, Shinwon-ah.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ?  
> click [here](https://twitter.com/huiwonz) for my twitter to talk huiwon  
> and [here](https://curiouscat.qa/huiwonz) for my cc n say nice things to me!
> 
> comments + kudos r always super appreciated<3


End file.
